Living After the Dying
by IMSLES
Summary: Winner of NFA's Daddy's Little Girl challenge... Kelly survives the accident that kills her mother leaving Gibbs to deal with his thirst for revenge and his desire to protect his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

LIVING AFTER THE DYING

Ch. 1

He woke from the depth of his deep sleep. It had to have been just a bad dream. The pain though was an instant reminder that it had to be reality. He slowly recalled the last thoughts his muddled mind could grasp.

He was running, not too anywhere, but more away from something. He was a Marine. He feared nothing, but still he ran. He didn't want to remember why. Something in his gut twisted knowing the reason was something to change his life forever.

"You're awake!" a white clad nurse appeared adjusting some of his IV lines. "Try not to struggle. I know that tube is bothersome, but we need the doctor to see you, before we remove it."

Gibbs blinked. He didn't have the strength yet to pull at the tube in his throat. He had lots of questions. None though that he wanted to hear the answer to.

"Speaking of the doctor," the nurse turned as a tall sandy haired man entered the room. "This is Captain Gelfand, your doctor," she patted the injured man's shoulder lightly. "Looks like our patient is back with us," she smiled at the young doctor.

"Welcome back Gunny," he greeted looking into Gibbs eyes with a light. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of questions, but let's make sure you are ready to breathe on your own first."

Gibbs laid stiffly as he watched every move the doctor made as he examined him. He tried to keep any sign of pain or discomfort from showing the doctor was skilled enough to recognize areas that were still tender. "No need to be so brave, you're healing nicely," he gave a small smile.

Captain Todd Gelfand nodded to the nurse who then turned to close the curtain to offer them privacy as they pulled the tube and prepared to bring the Marine up to date on his condition.

They removed the tube slowly allowing him time to adjust to breathing on his own, watching closely for signs he needed assistance. They supplied him oxygen via a nasal cannula to keep him comfortable. Once he seemed to relax they reassessed him. Happy that his vitals were normal the nurse gave Gibbs a smile and left the doctor to talk with him.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded. 'Yes. My family," he paused not wanting to voice the words he prayed weren't true and turning his head to the side.

"We'll talk about that later. Do you remember what happened to **you**?" the captain asked wanted to gauge the gunny's memory.

"Land mine," he croaked still trying to get his emotions in check, "must've triggered it as I ran past."

"Yes, you were fortunate to only sustain the head trauma and minor abrasions."

"Fortunate?" Gibbs glared. He shook his head. If having to live knowing he lost his family because he couldn't be there to protect them, even if it was something he couldn't have prevented, was fortunate he'd rather not be so.

"One step slower and you may have still survived minus a limb or two or even paralyzed," the doctor replied hoping to get the wounded man to realize that he was indeed a survivor.

Instead he watched the man turn his head away, despair clouding his eyes.

"Hey," he barked gaining Gibbs' attention. "You need to get yourself together and get stronger so you can get out this bed."

"Why?" Gibbs shook his head, the last words he'd heard before he took off running and the eyes of the lieutenant still haunting him. _"Gunny there was an accident. Your wife and daughter…" _The pause had told him all he needed to know that bastard drug lord had gotten to them.

"Your daughter's going to need her father," the captain's words snapped him back to the present.

"My daughter? Kelly? I thought," he struggled to comprehend the news that she was still alive. He began to push himself up to try and sit.

The captain move forward to help. As he situated him he asked, "You didn't know?"

Gibbs again shook his head, "I thought they both were killed in the accident. Shannon?" he asked, though he knew the answer. The doctor's downcast look and barely perceptible shake of the head was all the answer he needed.

Gibbs took a deep breath. He thought of Kelly. How long had he been in the hospital? Was she still in one too? If not where was she and who was taking care of her? She must be frightened and needed him.

As if reading his mind the doctor began to bring him up to speed. "You've been unconscious for three days. Your daughter was only mildly injured, a miracle if you had seen the wreckage. She's currently with her grandparents, Joann and Mack Fielding who are waiting to hear from us. I'm sure your nurse, Darlene went to call them after she left us."

Seeing Gibbs process the news, he added, "Now how about we work on getting you outta here?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded still stunned. Images of his daughter filled his mind and encouraged him to recover quickly so he could go home to her. It occurred to him that he'd eventually have to leave her again and return to duty. Mentally he calculated how long he had to his current stint was up and wondered if he could qualify for an honorable discharge, despite his last act if they considered the circumstances. Part of him, though wanted to return to make up to his fellow Marines for his lapse in judgment and taking himself out of action when he was supposed to be there for them.

Two days later he got to hear his daughter's voice. The emotions gripped his heart as he listened to her sadness. She missed her mother who was never coming back and her father who was still too far away.

The phone was taken away form him when her sobbing couldn't be controlled any more. He heard his mother-in-law, Joann talking softly to her attempting to soothe her. As her husband, Mack took over the call. "Jethro," he began, "This isn't easy for any of us."

Gibbs nodded his own face wet with tears, "I realize that Mack. Let her know I'll be there as soon as I can."

"We'll take care of her," he assured his son-in-law. Despite how much he and his wife had hated Gibbs for taking their girls away from them clear across the country, they knew that he was hurting as much as they were and would need their support to help put the pieces back together.

"Thank Mack. Tell Joann thanks from me, too," Gibbs knew Shannon's mom blamed him for tearing her family away and hoped that somehow they could mend fences and make a family again, if only for Kelly's sake.

It took two more weeks for him to get home. Once he spied Kelly searching for him standing on her toes looking in all directions, he dropped his duffle and ran to her. He swept her up and pulled her in close to his chest. Tears from grief and relief flowed as he hugged and kissed her.

"I missed you Daddy," she said into his shoulder as he hugged her tight.

"I missed you, too Sweetie," he replied finally pulling her back to look into her face. He gently wiped at the tears on her face as she lifted her hand to wipe at his own.

"Don't cry Daddy. Mommy's our angel now," she said trying to be brave. The quiver of her lip told him that she wasn't going to be brave for too much longer.

To distract her he led her back to where he'd dropped his bag. "How 'bout we get my bag and get home. I'm in need of a shower and I'd sure like to have a cup of coffee."

Kelly giggled. She may have only been eight years old, but she was well aware of how much her daddy loved his coffee. Sometimes her mommy even let her help make it. "I remember how make your coffee. 'Good and strong just like you', that's what Mommy used to say," she smiled through her tears.

Gibbs gave a short laugh hearing those words echo in his mind. They returned to where Mack and Joann stood waiting. He shook Mack's hand and leaned over to give Joann a quick peck on her cheek. She stood still allowing him the greeting, but was slow to react.

As they moved to exit the airport she grabbed his arm not carrying Kelly. He stopped and turned toward her.

"I'm sorry Jethro," her eyes filled with her own tears reflected the past years of animosity shared between them and the time missed being the family Shannon had wanted them to be.

He nodded. He didn't believe in apologies, but when it came to family he'd make an exception. "Me too," he told her knowing it was exactly what his wife would want from him.

Gibbs sat in the back seat, Kelly snuggled up next to him as close as her seat belt would allow. It didn't take too long before he recognized the slow rhythmic breathing of her being fast asleep.

Joann turned back and smiled as she saw Gibbs' head resting on his daughter's sleeping one. His eyes were closed making him look peaceful though she doubted he had let himself fall too deeply asleep As if sensing her watching, his eyes opened and she saw the sorrow and weariness that he must've been carrying alone accentuated by the red lines in them. He closed his eyes again content for the moment to be holding his daughter safely in his arms.

They arrived home though he wondered how much like home it would feel without his wife's presence. He unbuckled himself and Kelly easing her out without waking her. When they entered through the door he paused trying to feel for any sign of Shannon. Her touch was noticeable in every room, but he still longed for the spirit to fill the emptiness inside him.

Kelly woke rubbing her eyes on his shoulder. She looked up and said, "We're home."

It wasn't quite a question, but he knew she sensed the same void he felt.

"Yes we are. Why don't you go with Grandma and I'll be right down," he told her gently putting her down, releasing contact for the first time since he picked her up.

"Coffee?" she smiled tiredly but genuinely.

He nodded. "Sounds perfect. Just like you," he tapped her nose with his finger.

He watched as she followed her grandmother into the kitchen then took his duffle up the stairs. He paused at the door to the bedroom he had shared and wondered if he'd have the strength to enter it and face the loneliness that he'd find there.

He opened the door and took in a sharp breath because the scent of his wife wafted toward him. Her familiar lavender scented perfume seemed to cling to every part of the room. He dropped his bag by the bed and longed to crawl into it and lose himself in the memories they had shared there.

Instead he went to his dresser to get clean clothes to change into after his shower. As the water sprayed down washing away the grit of travel it also eased some of the tension that had built over the weeks of pent up worry over Kelly. He had to admit she appeared than he thought, but he didn't know how much she really understood.

He smelled the coffee as he descended the stairs. "Here's your coffee," Kelly smiled holding his cup between two hands.

He quickly took it from her knowing it was too hot for her to hold for too long. "Thank you," he returned her smile taking a seat at the kitchen table and sliding her up onto his lap.

"Feeling better?" Joann asked smiling sadly at father and daughter.

Gibbs nodded after taking a sip of his coffee. "It's a wonder what a simple shower can do."

She nodded as she glanced at her grand-daughter who snuggled into Gibbs' chest his arm securing her tightly. She knew they needed to talk, but it would have to wait until Kelly was in bed. She also knew Jethro wasn't going to like what they had to say.

Dinner was accompanied by Kelly's endless chatter. If she wasn't talking about what she had spent doing with her grandparents the past few weeks she was asking her dad questions about how long he was going to be home and what they could do while he was. It was clear to all the adults she was avoiding the topic of her mother.

She was a little dismayed to learn that her father would be leaving in a few weeks, but he promised it would only be for a few months and then he'd be home for good.

"Really? For good?" she beamed.

Gibbs smiled a half smile as he told her, "It's true."

"What will you do then?" Mack asked surprised and curious about what his son-in-law had planned. He knew what his wife wanted and now wondered if this change in Jethro's career would be more of an obstacle to an already unlikely proposal.

"Not sure. I'm sure something will come up," Gibbs answered. He'd never had a problem making do. He was more than determined to find something to keep him close to home with Kelly.

"Don't you think you should have something in mind before you leave the Corps?" Joann asked. She knew a big part of her argument to attain what she desired was him being away for long periods of time.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes scrutinizing his mother-in-law. He sensed there was something she wasn't telling him. "I have some friends to contact that will help me find something."

The Marines had provided a number of contacts in the working sector. Gibbs had served with more than a few reservists that had mentioned having him come to work for them if he ever tired of the Corps. Of course at the time he never thought the day would come. Then again he never dreamed his world would be turned upside by tragedy.

As fate would have it his future literally came knocking on his door. He'd just finished his meal and was putting his plate in the sink when he heard someone at the door.

Waving Joann and Mack back to their chairs he went to see who their visitor was. He saw a man standing there through the window of the door. Not recognizing him he cautiously opened the door.

"May I help you?" he asked wondering if the gentleman had the wrong house. He was surprised when the man revealed a badge and ID.

"Special Agent Franks, NCIS," he announced himself.

Not sure exactly why the agent was there he stepped to the side to invite him in first looking back to make sure no one else had followed him. He escorted him to the living room couch and sat across from him in a chair.

"You looked surprised to see me," the agent noticed Gibbs wariness.

"I am," Gibbs replied.

"You are aware we were investigating your wife's accident?" Franks asked.

"What's to investigate? I know who's responsible," Gibbs sneered.

"We do too. Rest assured we'll get him."

Gibbs glanced at the agent and saw the determination in his eyes. "You need any help with that you let me know."

Franks chuckled. "You just let us do our job," he told the Marine. He'd seen all the reports on the gunnery sergeant and was well aware of his many talents. He wouldn't mind having someone that capable on his team, but he didn't want or need him interfering with the case.

Before Gibbs could respond to that he heard Kelly approaching.

"Agent Franks," Kelly greeted the agent with a smile.

"Hi Little Darlin'. How are you doin'?" he asked lightly. Gibbs was pleased to see the man had managed to make Kelly feel comfortable. A task he was sure wasn't easy under the circumstances they had met.

"I'm good," she answered pulling herself onto her father's lap.

"Glad to hear that." Franks saw the Fieldings approaching and was hoping they could take Kelly away allowing him to catch the recent widower up to date. He tried to shield her as much as possible from the details.

Sensing that agent had things to tell him he looked at Joann who guessed what he wanted.

"Kelly why don't you come and help Grandma with dessert?" she held out her hand toward her grand-daughter.

"Okay," she smiled as she slid off her daddy's lap and took the offered hand. She turned back to wave as they left the room.

"What have you learned about that SOB?" Mack asked with clenched teeth. Jethro was a little surprised by the vehemence in the voice of normally soft spoken man.

"He's somewhere in Mexico," Franks told him not sounding any happier about it than Mack.

"Are you going after him?" Jethro asked.

Franks shook his head frowning. "The director won't allow us to go unless we know precisely where he is. Too much politics involved if you ask me. He just doesn't want a gunfight with a lot of loss of life to have to explain to the SecNav."

Gibbs' face hardened, "So he's going to get away with it?"

"Didn't say that. We're not without resources down there. It just might take some time," Franks said.

"What about Shannon?" Gibbs asked wanting to know if they'd release her body.

Franks nodded in understanding. "The reason for my visit was to let you know we're releasing her body."

Gibbs closed his eyes trying to avert the image of her lying in an autopsy room. "Thank you," he told the agent.

"We'll be in touch if any more details come up," he stood and prepared to leave.

Gibbs walked him to the door and shook his hand. When he released the callous hand he found a business card in his. "Call me if you have any questions," the agent tipped his head and walked to his car.

Gibbs watched the man walk down the driveway as he closed the door. He regarded the card in his hand and tucked into his pocket before he turned to walk back to the living room. He sat stunned trying to work through all the avenues his mind was racing. He wished he could go to Mexico. With his tracking skills he'd have no problem discovering where the dirt ball was holing away. There'd be no need for politics once he found him, of that he was certain. No jurisdiction issues, no extradition petitions, no jury, no trial… he'd be judge and executioner. He envisioned the moment he pulled the trigger.

He was ripped from his thoughts by Kelly's voice calling him to eat his dessert. He hung his head ashamed of his thoughts. He couldn't do what he dreamed of doing. Not with Kelly needing him. There had to be another way.

He pulled himself together and went to enjoy some coffee and dessert with his family. When they finished he offered to do the clean up while Kelly shared some time with her grandparents.

He thought again of the revenge he wanted to react. He wouldn't regret killing the evil drug lord, but shielding his daughter from the backlash would be a burden he wouldn't want to carry.

The sound of Kelly's laughter filtered from the living room. How he hoped the worst for her was past, though he knew there was still the funeral service to get through. He dried his hands on the towel and folded it back up to hang on the holder before he went to join the trio in the living room.

He knew his in-laws had things to tell him and wanted to get Kelly to bed to deal with it all, yet he missed her and wanted to spend more time with her. So he helped her with her bath, though he did little more than sit tub-side and listen to her stories. He helped to get her ready for bed and got her settled in before reading her a story. Even after she nodded off he sat and watched her breathing softly before getting up to rejoin Joann and Mack.

He found them sitting side by side on the sofa their hands intertwined. Both looked up as he entered the room and they waited until he sat down before starting. They shared a look and when Mack nodded to Joann she began.

"First off we want to apologize, I want to apologize, for how we left things when you moved out here. I wasn't fair to you," she stated.

Gibbs nodded knowing he owed the for coming out to take care of Kelly, so forgiving words said in anger was the least he could do.

"Second, we would like to bury Shannon back home. We'd like to have he close to us. We can even find a cemetery near your house in Virginia," she added.

Gibbs had considered the possibility. Shannon also loved the east coast more than California, so he agreed to their request.

"Third," Joann looked to Mack for his support knowing this was the part that Jethro would disagree most with.

"Jethro," Mack picked up for his wife, "We'd like to keep Kelly with us."

Gibbs was thinking about the few months he would be gone, but looking at the couple across from him he knew they were thinking about a permanent basis.

"Before you say anything," Joann spoke trying to tamp down the anger she saw rising in his eyes, "You have to see that we'd be better for her than you on your own. You have to get your life back together and she deserves a stable home while you find what you need to do."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face. "Look Joann, Mack," he glared at each of them, "She's my daughter. I'm grateful that you've been here for her and will appreciate you keeping her while I finish up my tour; but when I come home, she's coming with me. I hope that we can work something out between us because I know how much you both mean to Kelly."

Mack seeing the determination in they younger man's face stopped his wife from continuing. "He's right Joann. Kelly needs to be with him. We'll be happy to take care of her while you're gone."

Joann looked askance, but held back from arguing further. Mack must've sensed that they wouldn't win, at least at this point in time.

Gibbs relaxed when he saw Joann accept her husband's word. Silence hung between them for a few minutes, then Gibbs stood and went up to check on Kelly before going to bed himself. It had been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

LIVING AFTER THE DYING

Ch. 2

Gibbs had held tightly to Shannon's pillow as he fell asleep. The scent of her was faint, but still there following into his dreams filled with flashes of memories of her.

He awoke feeling a weight on his chest. He put his hand there and felt the soft silky hair of his daughter's head. He smiled before thinking she may have come to him having had a bad dream. He debated about waking her when he felt her shift to his side. When he turned his head to look at her he saw her fighting to open her eyes.

"Morning Sunshine," he stroked her chin with his finger.

"Mornin' Daddy," she yawned.

"Sleep well?" he teased.

"Nu-uh. You snore," she teased back.

"I do not," Gibbs denied her accusation.

"Do too. You only stopped when I laid on top of you," Kelly said adamantly, but smiling.

"Good thin I have you then, huh?" he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Yep," she snuggled in closer to him taking comfort in having him home and making her feel safe.

Not wanting to pull away, but needing to get up Gibbs lifted Kelly above him making her giggle. It warmed his heart to hear her laugh. He brought her back down and hugged her tight before sitting up and swinging her back onto the bed.

She watched as he moved across the room to get his clothes for the day and head into his bathroom. She laid in the bed rolling over to where her mother used to sleep. She hugged the pillow her father had held and felt the tug of loss within her heart. Her silent tears fell as she allowed the sadness to escape.

She'd cried a lot the first days after the accident. She was hurting, confused and scared. When her grandparents arrived they had to deal with their own grief and though they were quick to offer comfort, it was her daddy that she wanted.

When she heard he had been hurt she feared she'd lose him too. It wasn't until she spoke with him that those fears were laid to rest. Now he was home, but the reality that her mother would never be coming home again was becoming more pronounced. She hadn't stepped foot in her parents' room since before she came in that morning needing more reassurance that her father was really there.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes across the pillow. It was going to be hard saying good-bye. Her mother had been dead for almost a month already, but they hadn't really officially said good-bye wanting to wait to do it as a family.

She knew her dad hadn't spoken to her Grandpa Jack in a long time. She hoped he wouldn't be mad that she had called him to tell him about the accident and that her daddy had been hurt too. She didn't even tell her grandparents when she called.

Her Papa Jack had sounded like he was crying and told her he wished he could be there with her. He also told her how glad he was that she was okay and that he was certain her father would be home safely because nothing could ever keep her daddy from coming home to her.

She had felt a little better after talking with him and as the weeks had passed waiting for her dad to come home she tried to be as brave as possible.

When Gibbs came back into the bedroom he saw his little girl wrapped around Shannon's pillow, her little shoulders shaking the only sign of her crying. He quickly went to her and wrapped her in his arms. Seeing her sadness broke his heart and he prayed that somehow he could be strong enough for the both of them.

The next few days were busy making plans for the funeral service. Gibbs mind drifted to the agent who had visited his home and wondered if they'd gotten the man responsible. He decided to give him a call, if for no other reason than to get his mind off the upcoming service. He knew it was going to be an emotional day and wasn't sure he was ready to face it. He watched Kelly who managed to put on her brave face during the day, but every morning he woke to find her snuggled up next to him.

Two days before they were to leave to take Shannon to her final resting place, Gibbs gave Agent Franks a call. He got right to the point, "Have you located Hernandez yet?"

"Took you long enough to call," the agent's gruff voice replied. "We've narrowed it down, but the director is holding back on letting any of us go down to Mexico. Says there's too much politics involved."

Gibbs temper flared. He knew he could get down there and take care of it himself, do the taxpayers a favor and make there no need for a trial. He could almost picture the scenario in his head, but also knew he needed to be with Kelly and to take care of her he had to remain by her side.

"I'll be out of town for a few days. When I get back, I'll give you a call and see if you've made any progress," Gibbs told him. He hung up twisted his neck to relieve the tension residing there and went to pack up his things.

His bag packed he carried it out into the hallway. He poked his head into Kelly's room and saw her closing her bag having finished her packing.

"All set?" he asked.

"Yep," she slid her bag onto the floor and pulled the handle out to wheel it across her floor.

"Good girl," he smiled. He walked with her to the stairs and took her bag to carry it down for her.

Joann and Mack were waiting in the living room. The weeks of tension shown on their faces. It was going to be a rough few days.

They arrived at the house in Alexandria pausing before entering the house. It had been almost a year since they had been there as a family. Gibbs led the way into the house looking around to see if somehow the interior would know that Shannon was gone.

It needed some fixing up, having been vacant for so long. It was good work to again keep their minds busy. Once they settled in they discussed the plans for the next few days. The funeral service would be the main focus, but the Fieldings wanted to stop by their own home and wanted to take Kelly with them.

Gibbs agreed knowing he'd need a little time to himself afterwards. He was going to be bringing Kelly back to California for the rest of his leave. Mack and Joann would return to stay with her until his stint was up. He wasn't sure just yet what he'd do after, but was certain something would come to him.

The day of the funeral Kelly wouldn't leave his side, not that he wanted her to be any farther away. They took a few minutes to say their own goodbyes before talking with those that came to give their condolences. Gibbs was surprised to see his father walking in with Ms. Hannigan. Gibbs felt himself stiffen. He hadn't spoken to Jackson in quite a while and seeing him with a woman friend at his wife's funeral gave him a target for some of the anger still residing deep within him.

As he went to approach them Kelly pulled on his hand. "Don't Daddy," she looked up with her sad eyes and the anger dissipated. He gave her a stiff smile and pulled her close. When Jack reached them he managed to shake his hand and thank him for coming. A part of him could almost hear Shannon saying 'It's about time to bury that hatchet.'

The service was solemn, but beautiful. Kelly released the tears she'd been trying bravely to hold back and took comfort when Gibbs offered it sharing his own tears. "We're going to be okay, Kels," he promised her.

The following afternoon Gibbs said goodbye to Kelly and her grandparents. He was going to take a few days to sort through a few things he wanted to settle while Kelly wasn't around. One of those was giving Agent Franks a call to see if there was any movement on the case.

Franks was frustrated not being able to go after the drug lord. Gibbs only added his own fury wanting something to be done to insure his daughter's safety. He believed the only way she'd be safe was if Hernandez was dead. Franks tended to agree.

Gibbs informed the agent that he would be back in California the next day, but would be leaving back to the Middle East to finish up his tour a few days later. He indicated he would feel much better about leaving if he knew his daughter could be safe at home and not tucked away in a safe house somewhere.

Franks told him, "I will see to it personally." When Franks hung up he began to weigh all his options. He knew he could take care of Hernandez, but wasn't sure if the agency could remain in the dark about it. He sat at his desk leaning back in his chair and contemplated different scenarios before deciding on one he hoped would work the best. He smiled thinking there was something about that Marine he liked and decided that the next time they spoke he was going to suggest Gibbs give him a call when he returned to the working sector.

Gibbs sat in the living room, the quiet of the house surrounding him. His thoughts filled of the events and changes his life had experienced. Losing Shannon would've been an impossible ordeal to face if he had lost Kelly as well.

He thanked God she was still in his life and vowed to do right by her. He also thought of what would be the next chapter in their life. He'd always wanted to be a Marine, but now he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her for extended periods of time. The two months he had left to serve would be the longest he'd ever had.

He was thankful that his in-laws would be there for her. He just hoped that it would be enough for Joann. He also considered the possibility of moving Kelly to their Virginia home. Maybe one day, but not until he figured out his career prospects.

He thought also of what to do about keeping Kelly safe. NCIS hadn't been able to protect her and her mother. More and more he wanted to take care of it himself. 'If you chop of the head, the body will fall' was a philosophy he took stock in.

His introspection was interrupted by a knock on the door. Running his hands over his face he put them on his knees and pushed himself off the sofa. He recognized his father standing there and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello Leroy. You going to invite me in?" the older man asked his son who was standing and glaring at him.

Finally Gibbs stepped to the side and allowed his father to enter.

"Appreciate it Son," he offered as he walked passed to take a seat in the living room.

Gibbs shut the door after making sure his father had come alone and followed him. He regarded him waiting for him to state his reason for the visit.

Knowing his son well enough Jack didn't wait to be asked why he was there. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Shannon and let you know I'm here to help in any way I can."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his father, still not happy that he'd brought a date to the funeral. He had to admit his father appeared to be sincere. Setting aside his displeasure he thanked him.

"I'll miss her too. You may not know it, but she always kept me abreast of what was going on with you. She even brought Kelly from time to time to visit in Stillwater. It gave me a chance to enjoy my grand-daughter."

Gibbs wasn't surprised by the news. Shannon was always trying to make peace between father and son. Maybe he could honor her wishes and swallow his stubborn pride and attempt to make amends.

He gave his dad a half smile which the older man returned with a genuine grin of his own. It was a shame that it took losing a woman that they both cared about to bring about a tentative truce. No doubt the loss was something his son would have difficulty accepting. Jack only hoped that having Kelly still dependent on him would keep him grounded.

Jack recalled all too well his inability to deal with losing his own wife, Ann let alone trying to help his son deal with the pain of losing his mother. That was another reason he wanted to reach out and help. He'd had his parents to help him for a short while after Ann had passed away. After they were gone Leroy had built up even more animosity toward him. He wanted to do all he could to prevent a rift between father and daughter though it was easy to see how much they were both leaning on each other at the moment.

Jack stayed for a little longer before saying, "I have to be going. I'll be getting up early to head back home. Remember you can call me any time."

"I will Dad." He walked his father to the door and watched as he made his way to his car. He shook his head smiling thinking Shannon would consider it her accomplishment.

He closed the door, turned down the lights and went to bed. He had a lot more thinking to do before Kelly returned and they went home. Tonight he wanted only to be lost in his thoughts of Shannon.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

LIVING AFTER THE DYING

Ch. 3

As Gibbs was driving home from the airport his gut began to tighten. Suddenly it was clear to him why it was important for Kelly to ride back with her grandparents. He had left them still waiting for their luggage, promising to have a nice lunch ready for them when they arrived.

Now sensing, before seeing the eyes that were watching him he pulled onto his street and planned his actions. He quickly pulled into his driveway and threw himself across the seats just as a barrage of gunfire erupted. There weren't as many bullets flying as he expected and it ended much sooner than he realized.

The sound of approaching footsteps had him reaching for his firearm in the glove compartment. As the door swung open he turned and prepared to shoot, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Whoa there Gunny," the gravely voice of the NIS agent said as he raised his hands in surrender. "You wouldn't want to shoot someone that just saved your life now. Would ya?"

Gibbs sat up looking out the rear window as another agent was inspecting the damage of car across the street. "Hernandez?" he asked.

"Yep. Seems he thought he could get a jump on your little girl, but we had some eyes watching. I would've been here regardless making sure you arrived safely."

Gibbs nodded convinced that the agent meant what he said. He noticed the car Mac was driving approaching and moved to intercept Kelly before she noticed what had happened.

She was an observant girl though and took in the NIS agent standing with her dad and it was only a moment later before sirens could be heard coming in their direction. Still she let her father take her into his arms and carry her into the house. He looked into her eyes and saw some of the fear he'd been hoping to avoid residing there.

"It's okay now," he comforted her pulling her tight against his chest. "The bad man is never going to come for you again."

She looked up, the question clear on her face. Gibbs nodded answering her silent question, but replied out load, "Yes, Agent Franks and his partner killed him."

Kelly pulled herself closer to her father and cried quietly. The nightmares that had plagued her might not end right away, but now she knew that the man who had killed her mother got what was coming to him.

Gibbs sat her on his lap and wiped away her tears. "I have to go talk with Agent Franks for a few minutes. Stay her and your grandma and grandpa will be right in."

She nodded not wanting to let him go, but secure that he'd be back soon enough. She watched her dad through the window as he crossed the street to where the two agents were conferring with the police that had shown up.

The officers seemed to accept whatever they were told and after shaking hands returned to their vehicles and left. An ambulance with NIS on the side showed up and a man with glassed exited and spoke with Agent Franks before peering in at what she assumed were the bad guys. She shuddered and turned to the door to see her grandparents entering carrying their bags.

She hadn't even noticed them walking up to the house she had been so intent on the group of men. Her grandmother held out her hand and Kelly quickly walked to her to be wrapped up in another hug. Her grandfather patted her shoulder and rubbed her back gently between her shoulders. It was so comforting to have them here, too.

"How about we make a pot of coffee for your dad and his friends?" Joann asked. "And some hot chocolate for the rest of us?"

Kelly smiled slightly glad to have something to keep her busy for a few minutes time.

"You planning to hang around to make sure none of his men come looking for revenge?" Gibbs asked not wanting to risk dropping the protection detail if there was still any threat against Kelly.

"We can do that if it makes you feel better, but from what we've been able to gather from our intel without Hernandez to call the shots his cronies will be fighting amongst themselves to keep the product going. I think she'll be safe enough," Franks assured him.

Gibbs nodded observing the work around the crime scene. "I'll leave you to it then," he shook Franks' hand and turned to head back inside his home.

"Hey, Gunny," Franks yelled out stopping Gibbs in his driveway.

He turned to face the agent to find out what he wanted.

"When you get back why don't you come and visit me at my office?" Franks liked something about the younger man and hoped he could convince him a job on his team would be worth taking.

"I just might do that," Gibbs gave another nod and continued back to join his daughter. They had only another day ahead to spend together before he left. He wanted to make the most of it and hopefully be able to leave her with no fear of anything happening to either one of them.

Dinner was accompanied by little conversation. Kelly pushed her food around between glances at each of the adults. Gibbs sent the unspoken message that he would discuss things with his in-laws after Kelly was asleep. The Fieldings altered looks of concern and frustration, but knew it was best to wait until later to hear Gibbs out.

Kelly volunteered to help her grandmother with the dishes while Mac and her father stepped out, so her grandfather could smoke his cigar.

"Is it really over?" Mac asked. The stress had been straining his relationship with Joann. Neither had been able to accept the death of their daughter. If it wasn't for Kelly to give them someone to hold onto, he didn't think their marriage would survive. Knowing they wouldn't have to worry about their granddaughter's safety would certainly give them a ray of hope for the future.

"According to Agent Franks there shouldn't be any more to worry about," Gibbs shared what he'd been told.

"That's good," Mac blew out a puff of smoke. He stared at the end of the cigar searching for the words he wanted to say next. "I know Joann will be relieved, but," he paused looking across to Gibbs who had been staring off as he listened but turned to meet his gaze, "She's going to want to still be needed."

Gibbs gave a half smile. He knew his mother-in-law fairly well. He recalled how distraught she was when He moved Shannon and Kelly across the country. He knew he'd need to figure out a way to assure her he wasn't going to alienate her from Kelly.

The two men remained silent lost in their own thoughts until Kelly came out to stand between them. They both looked down as she took their hands. "Grandma made some coffee for you and she's dishing out some ice cream," she smiled at them. Joann must have worked some magic to bring Kelly out of her sad mood.

"Well I guess we better get in before the ice cream melts," Mac winked at her as Gibbs swung her up into his arms.

"Let's go," he bounced Kelly in his arms as they made their way back to the kitchen.

At bed time Gibbs sat beside Kelly in her bed as he read her a story. He relished the closeness wanting to make the most of the time they had before he had to leave. He was surprised when she put her hand over the page he was reading and stopped him.

He raised an eyebrow looking down into her upturned face. "Something wrong/" he asked.

She played with a button on his shirt trying to voice the fears she still felt inside. "Is the bad man REALLY gone?"

Gibbs pulled her onto his lap and rested his chin on her head holding her tight. He would kill that man all over again for destroying her feeling of safety. He lessened his hold on her, but still held her close. 'Yes, he's really gone. No one will ever hurt you," he promised.

"Do you think Momma is still with us?"

"She'll always be in our hearts and as often as we think of her she'll be with us," he shared his own belief with her.

"Is that how you kept your momma with you?" she asked pushing back just enough to look up into his face.

Surprised she asked about his mother, since he had never discussed her with Kelly. He reflected back to those hard days following his mother's death and wondered if he hadn't quite thought of her often enough.

"Actually I wish I had," Gibbs told her running his fingers through her hair. "I can still remember now though," he smiled, "You have her hair."

Kelly returned his smile loving that she had something in common with the grandmother she never met. Her grandpa had shared a few stories when she'd visited with her mother. She felt sad thought that her dad missed out on remembering her.

"Maybe we can remember Grandma when we think about Momma, too," Kelly suggested.

Gibbs hugged his daughter again his cheek on her head marveling what a precious child she was.

"That we can do," he patted her back. "Now it's time for you to lie down and get some sleep."

He lifted her high off his lap eliciting a giggle and scooped her under her blanket. As he tucked her in he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Kels."

"You too, Daddy," she said softly as he slowly closed her door after turning off her light.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

LIVING AFTER THE DYING

Ch. 4

Gibbs had heard his daughter's whispered words and smiled. That smile slowly receded as he descended the stairs to converse with his in-laws. He felt he had Mac on his side, but convincing Joann that the threat was gone may not be any easy sell.

They were sitting in the living room in mid-conversation when he arrived.

"Joann hear what he as to say," he overheard Mac pleading.

Before she could respond she saw her son-in-law enter appearing more relaxed than he had since his return from Kuwait. Maybe Mac was right, but she wasn't ready to let her guard down.

Gibbs saw her assessing him and tried to maintain a relaxed disposition. He sat in a chair across from the couple and leaned back before he began to speak.

"It's true. Hernandez is dead. According to Agent Franks the rest of his cartel isn't too keen on making appearances in the states. They'll be too busy tying to convince their connections that their business can still run smoothly."

Joann still wasn't completely sold. "Why can't we take Kelly and go off somewhere?"

Gibbs sighed. "First, NIS will keep a man around to keep watch while they keep in contact with their informant in Mexico for any movements that might be made to come this way. Second, school will be starting soon and I'm sure Kelly would like to be with her friends. And third, I want to make her life as normal as possible."

"Normal," Joann snorted. "What be possibly be normal after what she's been through?"

"I agree the past months have been far from ideal, but if she can go back to school, be with her friends and stay in her own home, I think it will go a long way to helping her feel normal."

"It won't matter. Without her mother it'll all be different."

"Now, Joann," Mac tried to intervene. He did agree with Gibbs' line of thinking. His wife turned a glare his way, but he stood his ground. "Kelly will do better having the familiar around her. If we took her off and tried to hide her away, all she would do is mope and worry if her life would ever be the same again."

"That may be the case," Joann wasn't quite ready to rescind her argument, "but…"

"No buts, Joann," Mac interrupted. "Do you honestly think that Jethro would be willing to leave his daughter if there was a chance that harm would come to her?"

Joann pouted, not happy that her husband made a valid point. Shrugging she stood and began to walk toward the stairs. "I guess you both think you know what's best. I'll go along with it for Kelly's sake, unless I see she needs a change."

Gibbs stood and quickly made his way to stop her on the bottom step, "You will do NOTHING without my consent!"

Hard thing to get if you're out in the desert somewhere," she sneered.

Before Gibbs could reply Mac had joined them. 'I give you my word Jethro," he glanced at his wife to silence her, "Kelly will be here when you return. The only way would move her is with the direction of Agent Franks."

Gibbs gave Joann one last glare and gave Mac a grateful nod. He stepped around Joann and went up to his room. He wanted his last day with Kelly to be a relaxed one, so he hoped that Mac was able to bring Joann around by the morning.

Gibbs woke early needing to take a run to clear his mind from the dreams that plagued him. Normally dreaming of Shannon soothed him, but now he woke filled an emptiness he doubted would ever be filled.

He had to refocus and prioritize his life. He hoped that the next few months would give him time to accept she was gone, so when he returned he'd be able to start a new life with Kelly, as a single parent.

As he ran he was not unaware of the car that followed him, nor the one that had remained a few doors down from the house. He wondered how long they would be there watching over his family. It would be nice if it was until he returned. Having another set of eyes to keep Joann from running off would be a good thing.

Needing to empty his mind he picked up the tempo and run full out until he came back around to the other end of his street. He slowed to cool down on the final leg of his run.

When he entered the house it was still quiet as the sun was just beginning to make an appearance on the horizon. He started the coffeemaker before going to take a shower. He paused at Kelly's door wanting to check that she was indeed still safe in her bed.

As he opened the door he was surprised to see her bed empty and his heart clenched in a moment of panic. He quickly made his way to his room and breathed a sigh of relief seeing her snuggled up with her mother's pillow.

Not wanting to disturb her he gathered his things and quietly went to the bathroom. He wondered, not for the first time, if he should find a professional for Kelly to talk to. He wasn't a big believer in all the 'psycho-babble' himself, but it couldn't hurt if she had someone to turn to, especially while he was gone. Someone, unlike her grandmother, who would be unbiased about her feelings or the thoughts she had about what happened to her mother and the accident that she had survived. Not to mention all the events that preceded it.

He wasn't sure how to find such a person, but was going to look into it before he left. Even if it meant entrusting his in-laws with setting up appointments and taking Kelly to them until he returned. It might even make them see how serious he was about taking care of their granddaughter, his daughter.

After he was dressed he went to pour himself a cup of coffee wanting to prepare for whatever the day might bring. As he sat down at the table with the newspaper, Mac appeared and smiled thankful for the ready made beverage.

He didn't drink his as strong as the younger man, so tempered it with a splash of milk. He gave a silent toast to Gibbs as he sat and reached for a section of the paper resting on the table.

Joann was next to arrive and frowned at the two men. "You're stomachs will rot if you don't eat some food with that" she chided. Mac and Gibbs hid their grins behind their cups knowing she was only half joking.

Not any less serious she turned to her son-in-low. 'It isn't healthy for Kelly to sleep in your bed every night." She'd noticed since his return that Kelly was seeking him out in the middle of the night.

Not wanting to start his last day with an argument he simply stated, "She wasn't there when I got up this morning."

"Still," she huffed and went back to her task of making pancakes.

Gibbs eased the tension in his neck and let it go. Having the classified in his section of the paper her perused the ads for psychologists hoping to get a name or two to talk to or at least ask for references about.

He set the paper back on the table as Kelly entered the kitchen. She pauses seeing her father and stood starting at him for a moment.

"I thought you left me," she said sadly.

"Aw, Come here Kels" he held open his arms. "I'd never leave without saying good-bye," he pulled her on his lap and held her close.

"But you weren't home," she cried softly.

"I only went for a run. I didn't think you'd get up so early," he tickled her lightly hoping to cheer her up.

"That's alright then," she pushed his hand away playfully tears forgotten. She then pulled his arm around her to assure herself in his embrace.

After a few moments she pulled away and left his lap to help with the pancakes. She got the butter and syrup from the refrigerator and set them on the table.

Her grandmother gave her a smile thanking her for her assistance. It was in the smallest things that she would often see images of Shannon reflected in Kelly and she'd have to stop herself from thinking too long about it. Being strong for Kelly was her goal.

While they ate they discussed the different things they wanted to do. Kelly wanted to go to the beach. Her grandparents had decided to spend a day shopping. Gibbs agreed to take Kelly to the beach and then had a surprise for her.

As Kelly and her grandparents cleaned up the breakfast dishes, Gibbs made some calls. He talked with the base psychologist who agreed to have a talk with Kelly and would assess her. He didn't often deal with children, but if he felt she was in need he would see her until Gibbs returned and they could decide on someone else if necessary.

Gibbs thanked him and set up an initial appointment writing it down to give to Joann and Mac. He was certain they would want to help Kelly by taking her. When he explained it to them as they were getting into their car to leave, they assured him they would look out for her and had no problem with taking her whenever she would need to be there.

Gibbs drove Kelly to their favorite spot on the beach which had some rocks they could climb on to sit above the water. The waves would crash into the rocks and spray a mist of water over them. They sat in silence for a short time each looking out over the expanse of water.

It was Kelly who spoke first. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon."

"I know," he said softly using a finger to pull her hair behind her ear. "It won't be for too long though, and then I'll be home."

"For good?" she looked up to him pleading.

He nodded. "For good. That's not to say I might have to leave for a job some time. Guess that depends on what job I get," he smiled.

"I think you should just get a job that keeps you here," Kelly pouted.

"We'll see." He pulled her onto his outstretched legs and held her against his chest.

"Is it time for my surprise yet?" she looked back over her shoulder smiling.

He looked up at the sky thinking, "Now's good a time as any." He lifted her onto her feet and rolled off the rock. He then put his arms up to help her down flying her back to her feet. "Let's go."

They raced back to the car. Gibbs letting her win by a touch as they both laughed.

As they drove, Kelly looked around trying to guess where they were headed, but nothing gave her a clue. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Not quite," Gibbs smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

They drove for another fifteen minutes before he pulled into a parking lot. Kelly smiled seeing that he had taken her to the zoo.

It had been a long time since she had been there with her dad. Her mom often took her knowing how much she loved the animals. A small part of her was sad, missing her mom, but she couldn't help the excitement over seeing her favorite animals.

Father and daughter walked among the exhibits talking about the different animals. Gibbs knew it was a place that Kelly would always associate with Shannon and hoped that it would be a place full of happy memories they could share. With her guard down Kelly did share a few of the memories of her mom.

When they stopped to share some popcorn, Gibbs decided to talk to her about her upcoming appointment. Kelly seemed reluctant, but her father thought it would be good for her, so she agreed to go and talk with the doctor.

Relieved that she was willing to give it a try, Gibbs took her hand and continued on their journey through the zoo.

Tired they eventually called it a day. They picked up a pizza to take home with some ice cream for dessert. There was a lot of talk while they ate. Joann and Mac shared some of the things they bought for Kelly while she told them about some of the funny things they saw the animals doing.

Neither Gibbs nor Kelly was looking forward to saying good-night, knowing it would be months before they got to do it again. So he sat in her bed reading her a story, stroking her hair and wishing time could stand still for them. When at last she was asleep, he laid her down and tucked her in.

"Good night my angel. I'll be home soon," he whispered in her ear before kissing her head. He took one last long look before he turned off the light and closed her door.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

LIVING AFTER THE DYING

Ch. 5

He had to leave while it was still dark out and everyone was still asleep. He gathered all his gear and put it by the front door as he went to have a cup of coffee to jump start his day. He sat at the table his mind filled with the past week of events still trying to come to terms to what his 'new' life was going to be like.

A part of him was looking forward to being back in the action, even if not much was really happening at the moment. The down time was still filled with drills and preparations. He wouldn't have much time to get a real assignment, but doing his part to help make a difference would at least give him the satisfaction of completing his duty.

He'd be coming home to some uncertainties. He was definitely considering giving Agent Franks a call. He wasn't confident that he was qualified for the work itself, but he saw it as a way to still serve his fellow Marines and make a difference. Knowing first hand the pain of losing someone at another's hand, he could understand the need for justice. He could see himself in their shoes and make sure he did all he could to bring the guilty to justice.

He finished his cup rinsed it and put it in the sink then made his way to the front door. Hefting his pack onto his shoulder he gave one last look around the quiet dark house. Life would be different when he returned, but at least he'd have Kelly to keep him grounded. He looked forward to seeing her smile, truly smile again. It would take time for them both, but he knew it would happen from his own experience. He just hoped it wouldn't take as long for her.

His two months passed quickly and he was soon saying his goodbyes and good lucks to his fellow Marines. He was wished well and razzed good naturedly by them as they watched him drive off returning to home, a place they all wished to be going soon themselves.

Landing once again at the airport he searched for Kelly among the crowd of waiting families. It didn't take long before she was running towards him a smile spread across her face. He caught her and lifted her into his arms relishing once again the joy of holding her in his arms, safe.

He carried to where Mac and Joann waited. They were happy to see him home safely; even if it was bittersweet knowing their time alone with Kelly was at its end. They hoped that things would be amenable to seeing her as often as possible. They were going to miss her when they returned home.

"Welcome home, Jethro," Mac shook his hand. "Glad to see you back in good health."

Gibbs nodded with a half smile on his face, "Always a plus." He gave Joann a quick kiss on her cheek which she accepted with a smile.

"Let's get home," the now former Marine stated boosting Kelly up in his arm as they walked as she held tightly around his neck.

All Kelly could think about was her daddy being home. She had missed him since she woke up to find him gone. Though he'd left her a letter saying he would think of her everyday, she preferred having him home to touch. Her first day of school had been hard, but some of her classmates also had parents that were deployed. Her Grandma Joann had made some cookies for her to share with the class to help make the day special.

Her grandparents tried to do something every day to make her feel special. They didn't need to, so she loved them all the more for it. Now that her daddy was home, she was hoping to have things go back to normal.

The doctor she had seen told her that it was a good thing to want life like it was even if her mom wasn't there. He also said it was okay to miss her and think of her often. She told the doctor that every night before she fell asleep she shared her day with her mom. He told her that was okay, too.

"_Sometimes what we consider normal changes as life changes, even if it's just the way we do things that change," he said._

"_You mean like instead of talking to my mom like I used to every night when she was alive I do it as a prayer now?" she asked._

_He nodded. He was glad to see that she was able to find a way to cope with her grief in a healthy way. He looked forward to having a session with her father when he returned to see how he was managing his own grief._

Kelly didn't release her dad until they got to the car. He stored his gear in the trunk and got in the back seat next to her so he could still hold her close. He missed her more than he imagined and though the future was still unknown he felt they would be okay as long as they had each other.

The drive home was quiet with not much conversation shared. All the adults were wondering how things would progress from then on. Gibbs was more than grateful for all his in-laws had done for him and Kelly in the past few months. Leaving their home to stay with her and helping to put her life back on track. He had to think of some way to make it up to them.

He had a few thoughts and was hoping they could work out all the details before they returned home. One was having Kelly stay with them during holidays or summer break, but also leaving some time for her to see Jack as well. Gibbs had thought a bit about his father while he was gone and how much he missed out being stubborn and ornery. Kelly loved her Papa Jack and he wanted to make sure she got to have him in her life, too.

When they arrived home Kelly followed her father up to his room and watched as unpacked his gear. She told him about school and her teacher.

"I have Miss Simmons this year. She's really nice and makes learning math fun" she told him. Knowing that math was her least favorite subject her father smiled seeing that she was changing her tune about it.

"Well she must be a good teacher then," he commented making sure she knew he was listening.

"Oh she is," Kelly gushed. "On Mondays she gives us all an opportunity to talk about our weekends before she starts class. This Monday I'm going to tell them about you coming home."

Gibbs sat on his bed and beckoned her to him lifting her up onto his lap. "I'm glad you'll have such good news to share," he hugged her. "Be sure to remember though that some of your classmates still have parents that are away."

"I know Daddy. I'll make sure they know I hope their parents will be home soon, too."

"Good girl," he kissed her head and released her so he could finish separating his gear.

When he finished they joined the Fieldings in the living room where Joann had a cup of coffee waiting for him. He nodded his thanks as he took a sip and sat on the sofa.

After a few moments of silence Joann asked, "Do you need me to help with any of your laundry?"

"I'll get it. There's no rush," he shrugged. The reality of not needing his uniform again slowly sinking in.

"I guess I'll check on dinner then," she said. "Would you like to help?" she asked Kelly who looked torn between leaving her father's side and wanting to help.

Gibbs gave her a little nudge, "Go on. I'm not going anywhere."

She gave him a big smile, "Okay." She took her grandmother's hand and practically skipped along side her.

"I haven't seen her that happy in a long time," Mac commented watching as they left the room.

Gibbs nodded. "It's a wonderful thing to see. Has she been meeting with the doctor?"

Mac nodded over his own cup. Placing it on the table he said, "She's gone once a week since that first appointment. It's done some wonders for her."

Gibbs smiled glad he made the right decision. Mac's next words made him pause.

"Dr. Schmidt would like you to go with Kelly on Tuesday," he had promised to relay the message. He'd known Jethro a long time and wasn't too sure he'd agree to it.

Mac watched as his son-in-law processed what he'd said. It was a big step and one he hoped the widower would take to help himself as well as Kelly.

Gibbs knew it was something he'd have to face. He'd done a lot of soul searching on his own, but being surrounded by other Marines in an environment that wasn't always stable he couldn't say he'd found the answers. Realizing that Kelly would be counting on him he decided he'd go with her and maybe, just maybe he could find some of that happiness that she had.

Mac sat back seeing the look of acceptance on Jethro's face. It was a sign that he took that eventually he and Kelly would be okay. Convincing Joann wasn't going to be easy, but they could find their own counselor when they returned home.

The next day was spent preparing for the Fieldings to leave. Kelly was going to miss them, though having her dad all to herself was something she'd been waiting on for months. She knew her grandmother, especially was hesitant about going, but she did her best to let her know she'd miss her until she saw her for the holidays.

"You're the best grand-daughter in the world you know," Joann told her as they shared a few moments alone.

Kelly rolled her eyes at her grandmother's flattery. "That's only because you're the best grandmother," she returned.

Her grandmother gave her playful swat knowing she was mocking her. "I'm going to miss your sass," she pulled the young girl to her chest.

"I'll miss you too Grandma. I'll see you soon though, so don't be sad," Kelly squeezed her tight.

"I'll try to be brave," Joann patted her on the back closing her eyes as they embraced.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Mac asked as he packed the bags into the car.

"We'll be good. I'll be sure to give a call if I need anything," Gibbs assured knowing that call wouldn't be necessary to make.

Understanding that he was being placated, Mac chuckled. "Yeah I won't wait up for it."

Gibbs smirked and turned to enter the house. He had a phone call to make and decided now was as good a time as any.

As he listened to the phone ring once before being answered he took a deep breath.

"Franks," was the only word he heard.

"Agent Franks, Jethro Gibbs here," he replied.

"Gunny. You home for good now?" Franks asked. He'd been hoping for the Marine to give him a call.

"Yep. I was wondering if your offer was still open," Gibbs liked the agent though he had a rough edge to him.

"That depends. You interested?"

"I am," Gibbs answered.

"A man of few words. I like that," Franks smiled. "Tell you what. You come in tomorrow morning we'll talk and see if you want to sign on."

"Sounds good. 0800 a good time?"

"I'll be here. Give my name at security and I'll come get you," Franks instructed.

"See you then," Gibbs let out his breath as he hung up. It was a start.

Tomorrow would be the first day of his new life. He looked up and silently prayed that he would make the right choices and that he'd give Kelly the life he and Shannon had hoped her to have. As he watched her bounce down the stairs he nodded, they were off to the right start. He caught her as she jumped into his arms. He was home and he was sure they would be just fine.


End file.
